The Unknown
by anjelique black
Summary: What if Renee cheated on Charlie while they honeymooned in Italy. Read and find out. This story will be updated every Thursday. warning this story contains same sex pairings. plz don't read if homosexuality offends you.
1. Chapter 1

The Unknown

**So this is my second story and it's a Bella/Sam story where Bella is a badass hybrid. like last time I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyers I'm just tweaking it a bit. **

**Prolog Chap 1**

Isabella Swan looked like a normal 16 year old teenager on the outside. She was anything but normal hell she wasn't even completely human her mother Renee married her high school sweet heart Charles Swan right after graduation they had never discussed having children it was just implied that the couple would have some after marriage.

As most laid plans go life got in the way Charlie had become a police officer in the sleepy little town of Forks, Washington where grew up. As Charlie worked more hours Renee grew unhappy in her marriage. After 3 years of marriage in a last stitch effort Charlie took his wife on a second honey-moon to Italy in order to rekindle the romance. Renee had love Italy especially the tour of Volterra; it was there that Renee conceived Isabella. The couple had decided on another tour of the Volturi castle this tour would take them thru the castle not just the main corridor like the one before but Charlie was unable to make this tour with his since he had a unfortunate run with bad sea food so convinced his wife to go without him. During the tour Renee got separated from her group while wandering around she came across a large room that looked like an art gallery in the middle of the room stood a tall blond haired god at hearing her gasp he turned to face and just that quick Renee forgot she married, she forgot she was on vacation shit she forgot how to breath all she could think of was all the sinful things she could do to the blond god.

The god before her introduced him-self as Caius Volturi a dependent of the original rulers. Renee couldn't help but blush and stutter as she introduced her-self after a few more compliments Renee stood bare before the god.

After many hours Renee was leaving the castle a bit sore but very pleased, she chose not to tell Charlie about her indiscretion.

It had been 3 months since the Swans returned from their honeymoon when Renee realized that she had missed her last 2 periods she knew instantly that her affair was revealed since they had found out Charlie was in fact infertile, When Renee showed her husband the three positive pregnancy test when he got home from work that night she expecting him to throw her out to hurl insults anything but hug her and kiss her.

"Why aren't you mad "Renee couldn't figure why he wasn't furious with her?

"Oh I am but we always wanted kids, I always wanted kids with you, but since we found out I couldn't give you that I was waiting for you to leave me. But this baby is a blessing, it's going to need a father and I love you as well as anything that comes from you enough to be that as long as this was only a one-time thing every-one makes mistakes so what kind of man would I be if I couldn't forgive for yours especially since it's giving us this beautiful baby we always wanted" Renee could see the truth and hurt in Charlie's eyes.

"I'm so sorry it was just that once I had never even been attracted to any-one else since our senior year I don't know what happened but I swear I will never be any kind of unfaithful again." Renee vowed

The pregnancy progressed normally other than Renee started to crave her meat more rare then usual on September 13 1995 Isabella Marie Swan was born she had light brown hair and hazel eyes but Renee could have sworn when she looked at her daughter the first time her eyes flashed red.

Isabella had a normal child hood loving parent two best friends Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley Isa as her friends and family called her would play with Barbie's like the other little girls but she could also beat the boys asses in football she seemed more graceful than the ballet dancer on TV, but stronger and sturdier than the football player her dad watched.

It wasn't until Isa was 8 that she truly realized she was different so very different. Renee and Charlie had taken Isa to get her picture taken with Santa when she got separated from her parents while on the Seattle streets she had wandered around for half an hour when a man pulled her into the alley way she had just walked past. As she struggled to break free, she bit the hand that he had over her mouth at the first drop of her assailants blood Isa felt hungrier then she had ever felt before and began to suck she hadn't realized that there was no-more blood coming from the man until she heard her parents calling for her. The problem was she was still in a blood haze as her parents turned the corner where she was she lunged for her father, just as Isa's feet left the ground a white streak grabbed her and restrained the male (Peter) stood holding the child in his arms while her parents looked on helpless when a female joined the group holding an unconscious male and laid it at the child's feet the small girl wasted no time with her second helping of blood, while Isa finished her prey the two vampires took the introduce them-selves to the girl's parents.

"Hello I'm Charlotte this is my mate and husband Peter we're the Whitlock's"

The beautiful in-front of her speaking was enough to snap Renee out of shock and with her Charlie.

"I'm Renee Swan this is my husband Charlie the little girl over there is our daughter Isabella now that the pleasantries are out of the way can you tell what fuck you did to our daughter"

"Now sug' we didn't do anything to ya babe so how about where ya got the girl there cause ya ain't makin' a lick a sense." Char was very confused about why and how these people were around an immortal child with-out being eaten she looked over to her mate only to see concentrating on the child as though he had just figured something out. She was still looking at him when he turned to address the humans.

"She's half human ain't she? How did you survive her birth all the folk lore say she shoulda' killed you when she was born? How long were you pregnant? Did she hurt you?"

"What the hell are you talking about half human?" Was Charlie's response as he made his way to his little huddled in the corner scared out of her mind" Isa baby come to daddy we'll take you home and get you cleaned up, I would ask if you wanted to stop at the diner for dinner but I guess you already ate." Isa laughed at her daddy she was so scared he would be mad at her.

"Why don't you follow Charlie and me home so you can explain what the fuck is going on?"

The small group made their way back to forks all lost in their own thoughts. Once at home Isa cleaned up and put to bed Peter and Char explained what they were what Isa was and finally everything about being a vampire by the end of the discussion Renee and Charlie had named Pete and Char Isa god parents because after talking to them both couples felt comfortable around the other and the Swan's felt Isa should have someone to confide in about everything that comes with being a hybrid. It was also decided that the Swan's would put a refrigerator in the basement for blood bags so Isa wouldn't have to go out and feed as well as getting blood on a regular schedule the vampire couple would handle supply and the human couple would handle demand.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unknown

After Isabella's first feed Peter and Char convinced Renee and Charlie to give Isa a cup blood twice a week since she was a growing child it would lessen the chance of attacking some-one. As Isa grew she hadn't had another incident like the one when she was eight. When she was 11 her mother and father started spending more time on the local reservation Renee had never felt welcome there so she never made her daughter go especially since both Swan's grew up hearing the legends of the cold one and spirit warriors Renee her-self was half Quileute that was how she met Charlie in high school. He had become friends with her twin brother Billy Black, where Billy looked every bit Native American Renee was no darker than a pale face with a tan. Once Renee started dating Charlie she was pretty much was hated on the Rez since she was already pale in comparison of the other tribes men.

Renee felt that Isa should know where she came from and she was already close to her cousin Jacob. Over time the Rez became a second home to Isa.

Isabella would often sit on first beach with her Cousin Jacob and his friends Embry and Quil. They had quickly become the four musketeers; where ever one was the other three weren't far behind. It had become a common occurrence that the four get picked on, there were four kids not much older than Isa that would go out of their way to torment them Paul Lahote, Sam Uley, Jarred Cameron, and Sam's Girl-friend Leah Clearwater had made it their mission to try and make Isa cry at least once a day.

"I hope those Neanderthals aren't the tribes protectors because if they are we're fucked" Isa muttered under her breath not realizing that Jacob, Embry, and Quil were close enough to hear.

"What do you mean tribes protectors, don't tell me you believe those stupid stories that dad tells at the bonfire, I thought you were 14 not 4" Jacob laughed at his cousin for believing the bed time story.

"Can you guys keep a secret?"

The boys exchanged looks as if having a silent conversation "Sure"

"The cold ones are real" the boys once again looked at each other before laughing hysterically almost falling out of the tree they were hiding in. Isa who was sat on one the highest branches huffed before jumping to the ground landing gracefully in a crouched position before looking back up at the boys god smacked expressions she smiled and took off down the beach at her full speed. It took the boys 15 minutes to get to where Isa sat waiting for them they had ran as fast as they could not even a minute after Isa took off. The boys collapsed in the sand beside her out of exhaustion.

"How the hell did you do that?" Quil finally asked after taking some time to catch his breath.

"You ready to believe me if I tell you?" all the boys nodded their heads eager to hear what she had to say now that they saw what she could do.

"The Cold ones are real my real father is one I never met him, hell I didn't even find out Charlie wasn't my real father till a few years ago when I accidently killed a man who was trying to kidnap me I bit his hand when he put over my mouth when I tasted his blood it was like I had tasted the finest chocolate known to man so I just drank. I didn't realize mom and dad had found me till I smelled them I was about to attack them when Uncle Pete and Aunt Char stopped me. Pete held me while char went and found a rapist she said it would make me feel less guilty, that instead of focusing on the one life I took, I could focus on the dozens I saved. While I was feeding they explained what I was and what happened to mom and dad. When I was done we all went our house that was when mom told me she cheated on dad when they were in Italy and that my father said his name was Caius, but she didn't know for sure that she had only seen and met him the one time I was conceived. Pete and Char told mom and dad that since I was still growing that I should have blood twice a week, they bring blood bags once a month and dad put a fridge in the basement seller he also turned it into a panic room to lock my-self in when my thirst got to be too much or for me to just relax away from everything. So now three times a week I get blood in the morning with breakfast instead of orange juice. It was hard at first cause once I had tasted blood everyone smelled SSOOO good but Uncle Pete figured if I could learn to ignore what he called the blood lust I should be fine, so he had his brother jasper who's an empath come and help. He would use mom and dad blood for the smell and then send a shit load of hunger towards me, than when I got to the blood it tasted so damn nasty I don't know what Uncle Jasper did to it but it only took me a week to not be able to feed from any-thing but the bags. I can still smell the blood but it's not appetizing now like eating vegetables, I know I need it but I don't want it. Uncle Jasper said him Uncle Peter and Aunt Char were in the southern wars and civil war together he taught me how to fight to he said it'll help with the aggression till I get my hunger under control. He said he had trained hundreds of new vampires, that with them when they did some-thing wrong he would tear them apart for a few days but he couldn't do that to me cause I'm half human apparently regular vampires can be put back together and the only way to truly kill them is to rip'em apart and burn them. Uncle Pete said that some cold ones drink animal blood like Uncle Jasper and most drink people he said that so vampires don't like what they are or don't want to be bad so they only drink from criminals or the dying, that's what my Aunt and Uncle do. Since I'm half cold one I can run really fast with-out getting tired, I'm as agile as a cat and since I'm half human I'm venomous like regular cold one. Uncle Pete says I'll stop aging when I turn 18, and mom and dad are gonna get turned then cause they don't want to leave me. I figure if the cold ones from the legends are real then how come not the protectors? Right?"

The three boys looked astonished to hear her story and unknown to the group the leader of their bullies Sam Uley heard ever thing and chose like the boys not to say anything but to simply watch.


	3. Chapter 3

The Unknown

Chapter 3

as always I own nothing but the plot.

As the years past none of the boys ever said anything about what Isa revealed, Quil, Embry, and Jacob asked the elders after that afternoon if the legends were true. All the boys knew the truth by the guilty looks all the elders had as they told the boys no.

Sam Uley never said anything about what he heard on the beach that day he would usually sit on the beach a watch the little group from a distance.

Isa had just turned 16 and was going into her second year of high when la push high school burned to the ground the middle of the school year in what was apparently a prank gone wrong she was happy that her boys would be going to school with her even if they were freshmen, it was the other group that was coming that had Isa ready to run for hills Sam Uley was a senior, and the rest of his group were juniors. It was also rumored that a new family were moving to town Isa knew it was here Uncle Jasper and his Coven because Peter and Char had recently decided to move to town in true cryptic fashion he just told the Swan's that they would be needed he also stepped up Isa training he wanted her as good the major himself.

"So how do you think your first day is gonna go" Isa decided to ask because the silence was awkward and deafening

"Well you're here so if anyone messes with us we'll just have you eat them So I think we're gonna be fine" Isa just rolled her eyes at Quil's reply he had been trying to watch her feed since she told them her secret.

"I am not going to eat your bullies don't you think if that were my diet the Uley cult would have been first."

"True, hey who are the freaks by the Volvo and jeep, damn their paler then you."

When Isa turned around she let out a loud squeal and ran as fast as she could with humans around to one of the men in the group.

"Uncle Jazz, oh my god you're here, why didn't you tell you were here, when did you get here, why are you in high school, oh if we have history together can you be my partner I really suck ass in that subject, Oh Uncle Jazz this is my little Cousin Jacob Black that's Quil Atera, and that's Embry Call Guys this is one of my most favoritest Uncles Jasper Whitlock, oh, no is it Hale or Cullen here?"

Jasper and the boys couldn't help but laugh at Isa's energy and across the parking lot Sam Uley sat at his truck with his friends and now ex-girlfriend staring at the scene unfolding with burning jealousy when Isa hugged the strange blond. Sam brought out of his own thought by Leah's voice.

"Why don't you just ask her out it's obvious you like I mean fuck you broke Paul's nose when he called her a pale face but just smiled when you found out about us so grow some balls put on your big boy pants and ask her out." Sam just grunted and went back to watching the scene before him.

Back across the parking lot jasper and the boys were still laughing at Isa when they noticed Isa pouting.

"Isa darlin' you need to breath, now the answer to all your question is I just got to town I haven't even been huntin' yet so how could I tell you anything darlin'" Jasper tried to sooth his Niece's worry and rejection but as soon as the word huntin left his mouth he felt his family's fury, but he chose to ignore them and keep talking to Isa.

"So I'm guessing since your friends here are Quileute" he left the rest out in case he was wrong but didn't have to wait long for an answer when Jacob stepped up.

"Yeah apparently we're the next pack; with you guys here it shouldn't be too long before we start shifting"

"You know who and what we are? Your elders broke the treaty our leader will be hearing about this." Rosalie of course had to spout off only earning an eye roll from Jasper Isa and the Boys.

"Their elders didn't tell them the girl did. Most of The elders don't even believe the legends anymore, but the girl felt they should be told the truth they've known for years and haven't told anyone."

"OK fine Edward they didn't tell anyone but who told the girl in the first place." At that question Isa accidently let her shield drop showing Edward how she knew. To every one amazement Edward dropped his back pack and engulfed Isa in tight hug no sooner than Edward's arms encased her did the first tear fall she had always felt guilty about that day about what did and what could have happened.

"SSHHH it was an accident, you were protecting your-self no-one could have known that would happen, and look now you're in complete control I'm over a hundred and I don't have that kind of control." Jasper could feel Isa's emotions thru out Edwards's speech and chose to add little comfort.

"Edward's right Isa you were a child but look at you now you can be around normal human with-out an ounce of thirst you have control over your shield and you're as good as if not a better fighter then me there's no immortal that I know that can best me but you can. That is something to be damn proud of. Now you met Edward the guy whose cold heart you melted, this little pixie is my mate Alice, the blond bitch over there trying to kill you with her eyes is Rosalie, and dimples here is her mate Emmett."

Isa looked over at Edward with confusion in her eyes.

"You don't have a mate."

"NO little one I just haven't met him yet but until I do I'm just enjoying my afterlife, thank you for the concern though."

Before anything else could be said the bell rang and the little group went their separate ways oblivious to crowd of on lookers they accumulated.


	4. Chapter 4

The Unknown

Chapter 4

**I own nothing but the plot every-thing else is property of Stephanie Meyers **

**Warning this chapter contains lemons please don't read if you are under 18. **

**Also thank you to all the readers who faved and fallowed this story I appreciate your support and opinions. **

It was close to the end of the year Isa and the Cullen's minus Rosalie had gotten close she still hadn't met the infamous Carlisle and Esme. She still hadn't told the Cullen's minus Edward and Jasper what she was. Isa was on her way to English after her second period class when all of sudden she was pulled into an empty class by warm hands. As soon as the hands let her go she whirled around to see Sam Uley, when she looked closer she realized he was a lot bigger and angrier looking he was also really warm.

"You have to help me, you know what's going on and no-one else is telling me they keep saying it's just a bug but I know this is different." Isa could hear the desperation in Sam's voice. Her sense of smell was almost as good as a regular vampire. As she took a deep breath in she was assaulted with the smell of rain and sandal wood there was also an animal smell but he didn't repulsive like she was told she shifters smelled like. If any-thing his smell was addictive like she wanted that smell all over her. Than as if a light bulb went on she remembered Char telling her how she knew Peter was her mate because his smell every-thing Isa was feeling because of Sam's smell was how Char said she felt. Isa didn't have time to dwell on the fact that one of her tormentors was her mate as she remembered why she smelled him to begin with.

"If you think you're sick why are you talking to me instead of talking to the school nurse I don't want whatever you have."

Sam growled at her as he pinned her up against the wall "Don't play your fucking games with me because I ain't in the mood Paul and Jarod are home with the same thing that's wrong with me. The elders have all visited us claimed they want to make sure what-ever the fuck this is, isn't contagious but they won't tell us what they think it is. Now looking around I see your band of misfits is home to, let me guess they said it was mono. Now I heard you on the beach that day when you told your Cousin and friends you thought the protectors were real since you are what you are now can you help me or were you full of shit?"

Isa sighed she knew Sam was right the elders weren't willing to prepare the new wolves and she knew the transformation was disconcerting to say the least. It didn't help matters that this was her mate asking help, that he was the one in pain.

"Come on you need to get angry to phase, I'm going to get my Uncle Jazz hopefully he can take some of the pain from you." As they left the empty room Jasper was already waiting, he had felt her emotions and decided to focus on their conversation. Isa was never more thankful for nosey vampires in all her life.

"I should be able to influence Sam's emotions to relieve some of the pain but you do realize what's about to happen right?" Isa just nodded her head she already feeling strange about the discovery with jasper bringing it to light. They both noticed Sam becoming annoyed but jasper felt the jealousy mixed with it he looked over at Sam with a smirk causing Sam to growl and that made Jasper laugh.

"Well I know how to pissem' off but we gotta' get him to the woods, Sam do you have a change of clothes in your truck cause I don't think your they change with you?" Sam blushed slightly at the thought of Isa seeing him naked for what he hoped was the first time instead of the time in the woods.

"Yeah I got clothes in the truck I was cleaning out my locker since graduation is next week. I'll go get them."

"NO Isa will at this point anything could piss you off enough to phase so we'll head to the woods Isa ill' go get the clothes and catch up with us." Sam just nodded and headed to the woods with Jasper. By the time they got there Isa was already waiting with the clothes, Jasper stepped up to her and hugged her with his hands on her hip Isa sent him her confusion to which Jasper bent down so his lips ghosted her ear" He's in love with you this is quickest and least painful way to get him to phase." As soon as the words were out of Jasper's mouth he felt Sam's anger hit a peak they both turned to watch the 6'4" Quileute turn into a Black wolf the size of a large horse. He was easily still 6' tall, Jasper took a step back as Isa took a step forward Jasper wanted to protect her from the shifter but forced him-self to walk away she could protect her-self and his presence there would only put the new shifter more on edge.

"Sam your huge, you know I always wanted to ride a horse, but I think you're bigger than one." Isa stepped forward and began to pet around Sam's neck right below his ears He let out a low growl of pleasure at the attention, Isa couldn't but giggle. Sam turned to look at Isa and when their eyes met Sam felt his world fall away the only thing that mattered was Isa she was his sun, moon, air and everything else that he had once needed to live. Sam finally came to his senses when he felt Isa petting his muzzle between his eyes he closed them to relish in the feeling and to try and figure out what had just happened, he recalled the legend about imprinting and realized that must be what happened. He couldn't be happier to have imprinted on some-one he already loved. He thought of tasting her cooking at the Black's, watching her with the younger kids at the youth center they both volunteered at and what a great mother she would be, the way she cared for her friends and family and he thought of what a good wife she would be, He thought of watching her wrestle with her friends and realized what a good partner she would be. He wouldn't have to worry about her safety as much as he would if she were a normal woman then his thoughts drifted to the erotic and he thought of all the things he wanted try and with Isa he was hoping that she had the stamina of an immortal. Before he knew it he was kneeling naked in-front of Isa.

"Now this is every woman's fantasy, having a hot ass naked man bowing at her feet, and I get the added perk of getting the puppy I always wanted. What more could I ask for." Sam growled playfully at his mate's puppy comment before standing to his full height trapping Isa between his naked body and a nearby tree. He bent forward sniffing along her collarbone he gently nipped at her pulse point Isa involuntarily bared her neck to him allowing him better access Isa growled as Sam bit a little bit harder.

"You ever been touched little girl?" Isa just whimpered out a no as she placed her arms around his neck. Sam growled in satisfaction at her answer. He heard Isa Softly growl her-self as she felt his hard dick rub against her.

"Do want this little girl, do you want my nice hard dick inside that tight, wet, pretty pussy of yours, are you gonna let your wolf mark show the whole world you belong to us?" Isa whimpered out please before Sam had her bare on the forest floor.

"Can I taste you my mate; you smell sooo fucking delicious like the ripest cherries?" Before Isa could answer she felt Sam's warm wet toung against her pussy lips she threw her head back at the feeling, than she felt him gently slide a finger into her as lapped at her clit. He gently added another as he probed her clit with his toung more. Isa was on the brink of her first orgasm she let out a loud growl when she came. Sam slowly crawled up Isa body leaving light kisses as he went. He only stopped long enough to suck her beautiful nipples. Sam noticed the taste of complimented the taste of her pussy well. When he finally made to her lips Isa pulled him down and kissed him hungrily. While they kissed Sam didn't notice Isa had reversed positions with him he didn't realize until Isa started kissing down gorgeous body. As Isa trailed kisses down him to his dick she lightly scraped her nails along his chest earning a growl from him. His growl got louder when he felt her cool toung suck him into her mouth. It didn't take long for him to realize she had no gag reflex with that piece of knowledge Sam growled even louder and began to fuck her face until he came with a mighty roar that would make the fiercest lion piss itself. Once Isa had drank all Sam had to give her she slowly made her way back up his body giving him the same attention he gave her. By the time Isa made it back up to his lips and began kissing him he was hard again. Sam positioned him-self wear he was sitting with his back against a tree while Isa was sucking him off. While kissing Isa decided to take advantage of this. She grabbed him firmly and guided him into her pussy Sam growled lowly against her lips when he felt her encasing him. Isa started a slow pace once the pain lessened. Sam grabbed onto her waist and encouraged her to pick up the pace as both their orgasms neared neither coherent both their instincts took over at some point they began kissing and nipping at each-others neck when their climax finally came they both roared loudly then bit into the others neck when they came back to them-selves they were lapping at the others neck to heal the wound their bits had left. Isa was the one to break the silence.

"So I hope that since you marked me I'm your imprint cause otherwise I'm going to be really pissed at you Sam Uley." Sam just laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Yes silly woman I imprinted on you and I couldn't be happier about I have loved for so long everything I do know made up for the things I don't as far as my heart is concerned."

"I have had a crush on you for a long time to that why I would get pissed off when you guys would pick on us, it wasn't that my feelings were hurt by the words it was seeing you with Leah and Knowing if I was a lesser woman I could killed her before anyone could blink, but I couldn't do that to you because you cared about her so I just tried to avoid you guys."

"Towards the end of our relationship I was only with Leah because I thought you were like your mom and wanted a life away from the Rez and I knew as future council member I could never leave"

"So what you're saying is we would have been together a long time ago if we had just talked to each-other instead of guessing what the other wanted."

Sam's reply was a simple yup before quickly kissing his beautiful mate and getting dressed. On the way back to the Sam's house they thought of ways to help the guys before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

The Unknown

Chapter 5

I own nothing but the plot as always all characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Also thank you to all the readers who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed

Now, on with the story.

"I think we should try and get them all out together, we explain things to your friends, my friends should already know what's going on I explained it to them. Oh and I forgot there are journals and other legends that the elders never mentioned that I read I think the only reason Uncle Billy let me read them is because he doesn't know that my mom taught me Quileute. In one journal from my grandpa's pack it said that when you're all phased that's what it's called, anyway when you're all phased together you have a pack mind. This means you hear each-others thoughts and the alpha is the oldest the last packs alpha's children, and if that child is a female, than it's what-ever wolf takes her as a mate. Mom and Billy are twins and the oldest of Ephraim's children, but mom is older by 3 minutes, and you know I'm an only child, so even when Jacob Phases you'll still be Alpha since we're mates, and you stop aging as long as long as you stay shifting. My Uncle Billy told the elder that Jacob was supposed to be Alpha and no-one would phase until after he did, he hasn't showed them grandpa's journal because the Alpha is also the chief. So there you go every-thing you need to know now every-thing else can wait till later." Sam just stared dumb-founded at Isa's confession.

"Alright I'll go get Paul and Jared, you go get Jacob the two of you should be able to get Quil and Embry out easier than just by your-self. We'll meet at second beach to tell them every-thing then we can get them in the woods to turn. Do you think I should bring Leah if Paul imprints on her it'll be easier to get him under control?" Isa thought about it for a minute even if Paul didn't imprint depending on how long the Cullen's stayed Seth could Shift. Leah being in the know would be really helpful especially since the elder aren't the most forth-coming with information. Isa shuddered to think of how long Sam would have been a wolf scared and alone with the elders primarily watching Jake.

"Yeah even if Paul doesn't imprint having her in the know would be helpful in the long run since we don't know when or if someone other than you guys will phase." With that they went their separate ways. All Isa had to do was knock on jakes window and he snuck out with her. They did the same with Quil and Embry Isa had told them when they started smelling weird to her so they knew that when she knocked it was time. As their group made it to the beach Isa saw Sam had already started a bonfire and was just waiting on her so they could start.

"Ok, Jake, Embry, Quil, Isa already told you what was going on and what was going to happen. So please let me explain to Jared and Paul, than we can see about moving this along." Sam sat to collect his thoughts before speaking again.

"I found out a few years ago that the legends are real. It was about two years ago we had been hanging out after you guys left I saw Isa take off from her Cousins, I had went to check on her but by the time I caught up Jake, Quil, and Embry were already there, I was getting ready to walk away when I heard her mention the legends. She went on to explain how she knew that the cold ones were real that she was half human half vampire, How she didn't know until she accidently killed a man who tried to kidnap her, she told her cousins how she's only drank from blood bags since, and that if vampires were real it stood to reason the protectors were real to. She's been reading the archives since she found out what she was none of the elders know that she speaks the language of our fathers, so they never stopped her she knows shit that not even all the elders know. Shit that Old Quil's racist ass thinks would damage the tribe or that Billy thinks will damage his position. She had already warned Jake when she notice their smell so when we got sick I went to school and asked her for help. I phased for the first 4 hours ago. With Isa there to help me I was only a wolf for about twenty minutes when she started petting me I automatically relaxed and turned human again. Then I found out the legends about imprinting was real too as soon as I looked into Isa's eyes I knew she mine. Jake I'm sorry in advance I guess we can hear each-others thoughts when we're in that form weather we want to or not, so there a strong chance you'll see me fucking and marking your cousin I'll try to keep a lid on it but I don't know how well that will work. Also Leah that's why you're here, if Paul imprints on you it'll be easier for him to relax other-wise I'm scared how long he'll stay a wolf with his anger issues." Jake and Quil looked sick at the thought of seeing their cousin naked let alone doing that, but he realized it would make Sam just as uncomfortable having them see it, he wasn't mad about them being mates he knew Isa had a crush on him for a long time. Finally it was Jared who spoke first.

"How do we Phase because right now I feel like shit I just want to feel better already?"

"You have to get mad it would be better if you guys spaced out away from each other because you literally explode out of your skin. I grabbed some basketball shorts for when you turn back human cause your clothes will shred. Leah it would probably be better if stayed at the forest edge, the first shift is disconcerting and I'm a lot more durable than you if anyone attacks."

Leah just nodded she wanted to see the guys phase and help Paul if she could but she was scared to because they were supposed to be bigger than a horse.

All the guys made it into the woods and surprisingly they all thought the same thing to piss them off. The elders and how they were playing god with their lives. Once they were all in there wolf forms their animal instincts took over for a few minutes. They all thought about if they had been at home with their family or out at the in-front of strangers, innocent strangers. They quickly became more in-rage at the thought of accidently killing someone when they didn't know what was going on. When were calmer Sam opened his mind to show his pack what he remembered of the stories they were told as well as what Isa shared with him. None of them could think of down-side other than turning into an animal and the anger issues that came with it. Quil being himself pointed out that they were a cross between the Wolverine from the x-men and the incredible hulk. Once they all talked about how they were going to deal with everything, Sam thought that sharing one mind was actually helpful because not all of the new pack were worrying over the same thing, they were able to put each-other at ease like real brothers.

It was only an hour when they pack as one turned back human again laughing at a blushing Jacob "Why the hell didn't you lock the door even rookies know to lock the door when they jack off" Paul managed to get out between laughs "I didn't know she was back from shopping other-wise I would have locked and you act like no one ever caught you?" Now it was Leah's turn to blush "Only Leah but she was nice enough to help me handle it and let tell a woman's hands so much better than your own."

All the guys took a pair of shorts from Isa with a kiss on the cheek for her all them decided to just hang out on the beach because none of them wanted to be cooped in the house any longer they all felt better than ever. Isa noticed the look on Leah and Paul's faces and nudged Sam. He asked Paul to phase with him real quick just to verify the imprint he didn't want either of his friends to get hurt in case they were wrong. While Sam was phased Isa tried expanding her shield. With the pack made to destroy vampires and the different abilities vampires had she wanted to be able to protect her mate and family other than just fighting at their side? She finally felt another presence in her bubble of the mental shield; she chose to try that shield first because it was harder to expand at first until she became familiar with the mental signature of the person she wanted to protect, but usually when she did her shield was on them no-matter what, she could feel her Aunt and Uncle in her head and they were all the way in Texas. She felt Sam and Paul, then she let out loud squeal that scared the shit out of everybody around her when she heard Sam and Paul. She tried thinking to Sam and was even more shocked when he could hear her too.

As the night went one Isa was now able to talk to the whole pack in their minds. Her theory was that they all shared a telepathy in wolf form and since she essentially took their minds into hers, that had to be the reason she could communicate with them in the wolf form, she further thought that since she stayed human to talk to them and while they shared it their minds were still human in the other form, so she wasn't protecting the wolf she protecting them in general.

She than wondered if she could now communicate with anyone in her shield, tried reaching out for Peter with no luck then she figured if she could do it because of the pack maybe she needed to open mind up to everyone like how the pack mind works full disclosure.

"I want try some-thing if I can get into you heads when your wolf or human I wonder if everyone in my shield works like the pack mind, I mean I can get into your heads individually or link you up to talk to each, but when I just tried my Aunt and Uncle, I got nothing I can still feel them so what if in order to reach them I have to fully open up? I want to find out but they're not like the Cullen's they feed from criminals or the terminally ill." The guys were all curious to but they didn't want to watch a vampire feed.

After Isa called everyone in her shield including her parents and Jasper she the all clear that everyone was pretty much just relaxing she didn't tell anyone why she wanted to know she simply hung up on them after they answered her question.

All of a sudden Isa and that pack were assaulted with images. Isa's parents asking each-other what she was up to now, Alice freaking out cause Jasper's future went blurry and Edward laughing cause he couldn't hear any-ones in his family's thoughts but Jasper's and he saw the Swan's at their home, the pack saw them-selves through each-other's eyes they felt freaked out by it but still thought it was cool, and last they got a view of tree and Char pressed into said tree while Peter plowed into her behind. Simultaneously every-one in the shield either thought gross or awesome, Paul started thinking pointers to Peter, Sam took notes of how durable a vampire was and asked Isa if she could do what he saw in Peter's mind.

At which Jake started laughing stating that he thought he was embarrassed when his mom caught he had nothing on Sam with the direct feed to not one but all 3 Swan's. Sam quickly apologized in his mind while blushing and with the link every-one saw that as well Jasper and Edward were having problems breathing they were laughing so hard, Char if still human would be so red she'd put a tomato to shame, Peter was feeling extremely smug and had no problem giving pointers especially to those that would be having sex with a vampire, Charlie was looking and feeling mortified by the thought of his daughter doing those things but was also filing things away for when he and Renee would be turned.

Renee was remembering her time with Caius, which caused every-one to stop and pay attention all the vampires were shocked and having problems dealing with the fact that Caius Volturi was Isa's father, the pack had a new super hero seeing the things Renee did with the vampire every-one including the vampires thought she must be tough as hell. Isa could hear Alice ask Jasper and Carlisle ask Edward what was the matter.

She was about to close the link when she saw Edward in a compromising position with Jared, this caused Jared to show a fantasy of his own with the vampire, Edward couldn't help but smile when he suggested that they can do both fantasies as long as the young wolf thought he could keep up, Jared blushed but assured him he could they exchanged numbers, and Isa closed the link. The pack and imprints decided to camp out the night and deal with every-thing in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

The unknown

Chapter 6

As always I own nothing but the plot.

Thank you to all the readers who faved and fallowed this story.

Billy Black wheeled him-self into his run down shack after an emergency meeting with the other elders of the reservation. Billy knew the Alpha would phase first and was ever vigilant, watching, and waiting for his son Jacob to phase for the first. After weeks of nothing more than a fever Billy was starting to fear that the old were in fact true. He had always known the alpha would be the oldest of the oldest, but Renee only had a daughter and a half-breed at that. Women could not shift, and the spirit warriors would only imprint on the strongest Quileute women that was not a half-breed even in she did come from Black blood, but Billy himself was starting to realize he must be wrong as Jacob looked no closer to phasing any of his friends in truth Sam Uley looked to phase any minute when Billy last saw him. After spending some time lost in thought he decided to check of his son before he would go to bed, he was shocked to see Jacob's bed empty.

"Harry it's Billy is Jacob there?"  
"No isn't supposed to be sick? Do you think he phased during the meeting?"  
"No we would have heard a howl but it's been a silent night."  
"Hold on a minute I'll go see if Leah's seen him." After a minute Harry Clearwater came back to the phone inform Billy his own child was gone.  
"We need call the elders here; I'll call and ask Old Quil if the boys are there if not we need everyone here." None of the teens were able to be found. As the elders sat discussing what was going on they all feared the worst.

The next morning the pack woke up second beach to the sun shining and in a rare occurrence for forks there wasn't a cloud in the sky. As they finally became alert they notice a slight glimmer on the shore, as they made their way down they realized it was the sun hitting Isa, all of them were in awe but none as much as Sam. Isa didn't notice that the others had woke up until she heard their heart beats getting closer, and sat Sam sat wrapping his arms around her from behind. She leaned her head back against his should when she looked out at the rest of her friends Paul and Leah were in a similar position and the rest of the boys were playing in the water.  
"I wish it would stay this peaceful forever." She couldn't help but voice her thoughts she felt Sam smile against her neck where he peppering kisses along her collarbone and jaw.  
"I wish it would to but we still have to figure out what to do about the elders, honestly I think they should be told and informed when something affects the tribe." Sam had been thinking about it he knew Isa would agree. He just didn't know about the rest of the pack. At the hearing their Alpha pair's conversation the rest of the pack made their way over to them.  
"I think Sam's right they knew what was happening they didn't tell us, they've kept legends from us, they're not the one that can't leave because their protectors. They haven't done shit to prepare us so far everything we learned so far was from Isa, plus who's to tell what the elders would try to make us do to her if we had to follow their orders; she is half cold one as far as the elders she'll be the enemy even if she is half Quileute to. My dad will already be against her because as her mate your alpha and chief, he's been grooming me for it since I was five, he never realized that even if we didn't phase as long as Isa married from the rez her husband would be chief." Everyone looked at Jacob as he just revealed the piece of information that proved the pack will only answer to the alpha, and the alpha will consult with his mate but answer to no one. As Jacob notice everyone looking at him, he became a little self-conscience.  
"What, Isa made sure me, Embry, and Quil knew the language, my dad and the other elders said it was a dead language that they didn't even know how to speak it, and when I told Isa she said she'd teach us since they were full of shit. After she taught us we would read all the journals when my dad wasn't around, he still doesn't know me and the guys speak it."

Isa had been deep in thought while Jacob talked; she noticed Embry's scent but couldn't quite put her finger on why his smell was so important it was almost as if the answer to a riddle was staring her right in the face. Everyone knew Embry's father wasn't around, hell his mother wouldn't even tell anyone who he was, but everyone knew he had to be Quileute for her to seek asylum on the rez.  
Isa looked over to Leah and Paul when she heard the other imprint giggle. As if a light bulb when on when she caught the scent of the couple she figured out the last piece of the riddle. Now that the wolves had phased and finally formed the pack they all had an underlying earthy, woodsy, feral smell along with the individual persons smell as well as the individual wolfs smell. Now they smelled the same only a little different but Paul and Embry smelled almost exactly the same.  
"Oh shit, dude I just figured out who your father is, now that your wolves you all smell pretty much the same with a little of your' original human scent to distinguish you, but Embry and Paul almost exactly the same as human and wolf. Now I know your mom's were sisters but me and Jake don't smell that similar neither do Jake and Quil, so must have the same father as well as your mom's being sisters, and Em that would explain why your mom never told any-one who he was she would have been disowned by her family as well as labeled a whore to the tribe since Paul is a year and a half older then you and his parent got married when his mom was pregnant with him. Your dad would still be an ass for cheating on Paul's mom but it would be worse for your mom because she knew he was married since it was her own sister. Damn Paul I knew your dad was a douche but that's just fucked up." Isa explained and just let the thought work it's self out. The rest of the pack sat lost in thought of all the revelations coming out. Paul and Embry decided to phase together and go for a run; they all noticed the smell once Isa pointed it out. They now had an idea of how fucked up everything was and all the lies and secrets the elders operated on, the pack chose to relax and calm down before they went to the elder counsel to confront them and inform them of the new change in leader ship. This pack answered to no one but the Alpha pair.


	7. Chapter 7

The unknown

Chapter 7

As always I own nothing but the plot.

As the pack played around making their way to Jacob's house, Sam smiled watching his mate with her cousins and Paul and Embry all rough housing around, the two new found siblings settled right in to the rolls of brothers, and Isa was happy to finally wrestle with Jacob and Quil without having to worry holding back cause she could hurt them, they all had the same strength, speed, and accelerated healing.

As they all got closer to the house they could hear all the elders inside the red shack that was the Black house. They all sighed it looked like they wouldn't be putting off this confrontation. Isa jumped on Sam's back needing to be close to him, she was becoming nervous about what would be said or done and she knew Sam also needed her close to him she looked over to see Leah on Paul's back also. They all heard the elders talking about how to find the boys and gain control over them while they still could, Paul chose to make the pack's presence known.

"It's already too late to get control over us we answer to no-one but our Alpha and his mate, and he sure as hell don't answer to you two-faced fuck-ups of elders. Come on now you couldn't control most of us humans so you sure as hell have no hope now. You old fucks are going to sit down shut-up and listen. Alpha the floor is your." Paul smirked as Sam and Isa stepped forward the elders watched as the rest of the wolves done the same and Leah's eyes turned to the floor as the Alpha female moved past her.

"You see we all phased, what would've happened if we were at home or at school when this shit happened. You worked so hard to keep a secret from us, the ones who were turning into goddamned wolves; I'm guessing it was a secret from everyone wasn't it. How would that have worked if we phased the first time getting pissed over a long line at the grocery store, or a traffic jam in school parking lot. Billy how do you think it would have went if Jacob had tried to order me to do something if he had of listened to you and tried to assume the role as alpha, luckily Jacob, Quil, Embry, and me have known this was going to happen for some time now we were warned that this wasn't just a story and that it will happen when the Cullen come. Jake, Quil, and Embry were told that the cold ones were coming, and that they would turn to wolves soon after why do you think all three cut their hair last month. I want to know did you have fore warning that the vampires were on the way back." Sam watched as all the elders donned a stoic mask of arrogance.

"So you knew and didn't say anything, do you know the vampires they were warned about were human drinking ones, do you realize that if we didn't know the Cullen's as well as the difference in animal drinker and human drinkers we would have violated the treaty, that would have had no reason what so ever not to come on our lands and have an all you can buffet. Do you realize what your arrogance could have done to this community if Isa wouldn't have told us about the cold ones years ago, or if she hadn't told Jake about the Whitlock's coming?" Sam had felt Isa wrap her arms around his waist it than that he realized he was close to phasing, he pulled her close and buried his face in the crook of her neck after inhaling her scent they both turned to the elders. Once facing them Old Quil chose to speak for all of the counsel.

"It was nothing that you children needed to worry about the counsel was handling things just fine, now young Samuel go phase as well as the rest of you once we see your wolves we will set up a patrol schedule for you to follow, we need to stay on top of any threat to our lands that may arise. Isabella go home once young Jacob has control he will contact you when he isn't busy." The pack just stared at the Old pompous asshole before they broke into laughter. This time it was Leah who spoke.

"You really are stupider then you look didn't you pay attention when Paul said Alpha pair, or see how Isa calmed our alpha down when he was about to phase. You fucking dumbasses she's his imprint just like I'm Paul's, and Sam and Isa are both claimed and marked. Paul marked me last night once Sam confirmed the imprint. You can't do shit about me and Isa being here. Hell right now we have more right then you do. All of you can take your orders and shove them up your ass." Leah scowled with her arms folded over chest by the end of her speech. Isa couldn't help but smile she finally saw how perfect Leah and Paul were for each other both had anger management issues and neither took shit from any-one. Billy chose to speak next.

"Isabella who told you the legends were true and who gave you the right to tell tribe secrets?" Isa couldn't contain the growl that built in her chest if she tried, Sam wrapped his arms around her to calm her down, the pack smiled as they watched her eyes flash red and bare her teeth at the counsel who most had the good sense to be frightened.

"you pompous arrogant narcissistic fucking asshole, how the fuck is it a goddamn tribe secret when we are the tribe and we didn't know, you old ass bastards knew that when the time came you wouldn't be the wolves these guys would, you claim to be about what's good for the tribe when you can't even do what's good for your children, please, all you old bastards are a bunch of power hungry jackasses that since you can't do shit your-selves any-more you want to control the pack, you want them to act as your own personal bodyguards and thugs well guess what not this time you all have hidden important shit from everybody including each-other. Did any of you other than Billy know that the role of Alpha and chief doesn't go to the oldest male of the oldest male it goes to the oldest of the oldest and if it's a female than in the event of a new pack it goes to whoever is her mate if no pack is around than she has to marry a tribes man and he will be chief that was why Billy hooked Renee and Charlie up because Charlie wasn't Quileute and Billy knew Charlie can't have kids so he thought that there would be no off spring from Renee, but guess what Uncle Billy mom still had kids just not with Charlie did they ever tell that my real father is Italian or that mom met and screwed him in Volterra. Oh yes Uncle Billy while trying to keep your-self at the helm of the tribe you helped create a Volturi princess my real father is one of the kings of the vampire race and since I'm the only child of the eldest Black my mate is chief of the Quileute people. Since I'm only half vampire I can still have kids so on the off chance any-thing happens to Sam our half wolf half vampire son would be chief, so thank you for being the selfish ass you are I wouldn't be me without you." All the elders had a look of horror on their face by the end of her speech.

"This is what's going to happen since the current counsel has lied, manipulated, and withheld important information from the tribe and it's protectors. The pack won't be following the rule of the elders tomorrow we will go to all the families that hold the gene and inform them that the legends are in-fact real, further more with the exception of Billy Black the pack parents will make up the new la-push counsel, and you Billy Black are removed from your position as chief and removed from your seat on the counsel as well as you Quil Atera the 3rd for reckless misconduct of authority. Harry Clearwater will act as chief for the time being and his wife will take the Clearwater place on the counsel. I would ask if there were any objections but I don't give a fuck." The pack watched their alpha lay down the law with the elders and with a few words Sam ensured the loyalty of the pack, he showed that he was looking out for the pack as well as the whole tribe, they all wondered what else the counsel didn't think important for the tribe to know.

"Are we gonna go tell my parents cause really I don't want them surprised when shit hits the fan." Isa couldn't help but ask after they left the Black's, she remembered that there had been a lot of murders in Seattle, that's what her Aunt and Uncle were coming for, they wanted the nomads destroyed before the Volturi got involved. Her Uncle Peter told her father about her but for safety reasons never told anyone else. The Volturi would try and force her to stay in the castle and other vampires would be after her because she really was a princess unfortunately she had to use her father's name in the title in the event she was ever found out.

"Why would shit hit the fan?" she groaned at Leah's question.

"I guess it's story time again."

**I know some of you think Sam's an asshole for what he did to the counsel but you have to remember they all knew and didn't say anything even after the guys got sick and like the pack thought what else were the elders keeping from them. **


	8. Chapter 8

The Unknown

Chapter 8

As always I own nothing but the plot

"After my uncle Peter and Aunt Char found my parents and me, Uncle Pete said his gift told him he needed to tell my real father about me and only him because anyone else I would be in danger, he never met me because one of the other kings can read every thought and every memory some-one has ever had just by touching them. When Peter told him he didn't give specifics only I'm his from one of the times he had fucked a human, luckily he had never got any information from my mom she said she didn't give her his real name because he seemed kind of off to her. Anyway my father gave me a Volturi crest and said if I ever run into any problems to call a certain phone number give them my full name including my title that he gave me, and he would come. The problem is he hates werewolves; he had led the entire guard on crusades to exterminate them. I'm scared if and when he finds out about you guys he won't stop to listen to the fact your shape shifters not werewolves. With the killings in Seattle it won't be long before the guard come, because with that many deaths and the way their killed it has to be nomads that are drawing that much attention. You guys haven't been phasing that long we still have to train you how to fight and destroy vampires, but I don't think we have that long." Half way through her confession she started crying the pressure of realizing that the last few days were real.

"We'll talk to your parents than start training; if we can get the nomads before too much more is done we should have no problem. There is nothing to worry about baby, we got this." Sam had finally calmed his mate down.

Once they made it to the Swan's they saw Jasper and two red eyed vampire sitting talking to Renee and Charlie, when the pack looked closer they saw it was Peter and Char. Peter informed them that they had about a month before the nomads came through forks and la-push. The pack than informed them of what went on with the elders. Sam was shocked when Charlie started laughing hysterically and Renee got up gave him a hug and kiss then welcomed him to the family, he looked over to mate who shrugged her shoulders.

"I think we should train the wolves and Cullen's together so they can learn to work together and so they can see each-others limitations." Jasper started making plans for when the nomads came to the area he didn't want them leaving.

The next night the training began.

"What the hell is the human doing here Jasper?" of course Rosalie had to start something.

"My niece is here for the same reason as everyone else."

"Son I know you care for the girl all of us do but even you have to see this is no place for a human." Carlisle, the ever Boy Scout.

The wolves sat back and laughed at the thought of Isa being a mere human, while Edward just rolled his eyes, he had been listening to Rosalie constant tirade about the human damning them since the girl showed up, Alice and Edward knew what the girl was but if know else was going to take the time to get to know her and ask he didn't see the point in telling them since apparently their minds were already made up about her, Edward took the time to scan over the wolves when his eyes landed on the most mesmerizing hazel orbs he had ever seen.

Jared was watching jasper argue with the coven leader when he felt eyes on him, when he turned he looked at the most beautiful gold eyes he had ever seen, he couldn't look away as the world seemed to fall from around him the only thing worth seeing was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

Jared and Edward were knocked out of their trance when they heard Emmett make a lewd comment that was rewarded with a smack from Esme. Everyone else seemed to realize what happened at that point and everyone congratulated the new mates except Rosalie who once again was her normal self.

"Why do we call our-selves vampires we're apparently friends with a human who by the way is our natural food source then our gay brother is mated to a wolf who soul purpose in life is to destroy vampires is anyone else seeing how fucked up this is."

Isa was finally fed up and charged Rosalie her full speed and punched her in the mouth she couldn't help but laugh when she noticed a few teeth on the ground. Rosalie charged towards Isa who easily side stepped and since Rosalie charged with her arms out in-front of her Isa was able to rip off an arm when she side stepped the attack, when noticing that his wife had lost a limb Emmett charged, Sam made to intercept the attack when both jasper and Peter stopped him. Sam watched as Isa ducked and dodged every hit, he could tell she was getting tired and he was getting nervous, when all of a sudden Emmett went too punch her again and she ripped his arm off as well than she threw it over by Rosalie's detached arm, Emmett being one not to admit defeat charged Isa again this time she ducked and took his right leg off at the knee as he flew past her. Finally realizing he had his ass whopped he slumped down on the ground since he only had one leg and one arm. Rosalie watched in horror as he was torn apart without landing a single punch on the girl, Carlisle and Esme looked distraught at their son and daughter while the rest of the group looked proud.

"You bitch look what you did to him you're a fucking monster."

"You know Rosalie he wouldn't need to defend you if you weren't such a stuck up bitch, you think you're at the top of the food chain because you're a vampire well guess what you're not, you run your fucking mouth to much hasn't anyone ever told beauty is only skin deep, I got news for you are the ugliest bitch I have ever had the misfortune of meeting people like you are a waste of space and the fact that someone went out of their way to turn such an ungrateful selfish rude spoilt bitch like you well all I can say is they wasted their venom because people like you only get worse with age. Oh and in case you haven't figured it out yet I'm not a human I'm hybrid half human half vampire so I can and will beat your ass every-time you fuck with some-one I care about, now are you going to shut up and learn how to fight or are you gonna keep being the week link, but honestly how many time are you gonna let your husband get his ass dismembered defending you and your fuck ups."

Isa was done with Rosa-bitch because next time she had to tear her apart she was lighting the match on the bitch.

"Can we train now I'm pissed and need some-ones ass to whoop?" Jasper knew when Isa was like this he was the only one who stood a chance. After a few hours of training every-one went home to relax, they didn't plan on training the next day, they were just going to get to know each-other.


	9. Chapter 9

The Unknown

Chapter 9

As always I own nothing but the plot.

Jared and Edward sat on first beach watching the water neither knew what to say and Isa had Jared in her shield so he could think freely.

Edward chose to speak first cause to him the silence was deafening. "So how do you feel about all this?"

"I don't know, I mean all the legends that we heard say imprinting is for breeding a better generations but how can that be with two guys, but then again the legends say we were made to kill vampires, if that was the case why would the spirits allow a member of the tribe with the wolf gene and from the Alpha blood line on top of that get pregnant by a cold one? Renee says imprinting isn't about what stories say it's about finding your soul-mate, I guess she was right. Although now the whole pack knows I'm gay which was my biggest fear, I mean I grew up with Paul as a best friend the guy had more gay jokes than Vegas has addicts. I guess I was scared of losing them if they ever found out, I should have trusted them more, and never in my life was I so happy to be wrong." Jared finally let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Yeah they could have reacted like my family; I mean I kind of understand Carlisle he was a preachers son as a human and was in training to take over his father's ministry that was why he never fed from humans because he didn't want to commit the ultimate sin, but he's been my father for over a hundred years I thought he would be glad I found my mate plus we're technically dead why does it matter if I'm gay or not, Esme is just glad I found my mate but she grew up not really having the same religious view as Carlisle, Emmett's just happy to be right, Alice and Jasper are happy I'm happy they don't care who it's with, and you already know how Isa feels and I consider her a little sister. So only ones that seem like they don't care if I'm happy or not as long as I'm not with a man is Rosalie which I knew she would be that way she doesn't like anyone happy including her-self and Carlisle which hurts like hell I thought at least I would have his support." Jared noticing his mate's distress pulled him close to his side.

"Well just look at it this way, one you finally saw their true colors, two you may feel like you lost 2 family member, but you gained a whole pack of brothers and 2 awesome sisters. I personally see the 2 lost a small price to pay for what you gained."

"I guess your right it's just like I said I thought my father would be different."

**At the Cullen house with Cullen's and pack**

Isa couldn't keep quiet watching Carlisle and Rosalie walking around with sour looks on their faces.

"You know Carlisle, I don't think you know this but a parent loves their child unconditionally, they support them, but then again you don't really love all of your kids do you. Some of them are just your fail safe for when you run in to trouble like now so you don't get your hands dirty right, I mean Alice can see trouble before it gets here so you can be a pussy and hide, and for when trouble gets to close or escapes Alice's sight then there's Edward the mind reader, and since you played your role so well he was a good little boy and told daddy everything he heard in some-one's mind and you could kiss their ass so they would go away and you would look like the noble diplomat you portray, but wait some-time's they do want to fight so what's better than your own attack dog the most feared vampire known to the world would do. I mean an opponent would have to be stupid to fuck with your coven once they heard about Major Whitlock being in your corner, and he served as a sponge to syphon off your access thirst we wouldn't want the good doctor to eat his patience instead of save them would we, so when-ever you couldn't get out to hunt you would push your thirst at him so you could keep your spotless record. You realized when he first joined your family that his gift would automatically absorb your covens thirst hell that's probably why you didn't turn him away at the door he could make sure you stayed perfect and every-time he killed some-one you blamed it on his savage past, but really when he slipped how long had it been since you hunted after those long shifts at the hospital with all that blood around, doing surgery having your patients' blood get on you knowing if you take have any you couldn't stop, it was like having a recovering alcoholic run a bar, all you wanted was just one taste but you couldn't so would come home push most of your thirst on Jasper then hunt. And while you had security in place you could have the all American family the successful career the loving doting beautiful house wife, the beautiful daughter that could be head cheerleader if she were human, than the loveable goofball who could be star quarter-back if he were human. From the out-side it was all perfect, but that's why your pissed about Edward and Jared they don't care what it looks like from the out-side and that pisses you off, why should he get his mate when you can't have yours, he gets to be with the man he loves while you're stuck playing closest confidant to yours, you can't have any-one know that your mate is a male to, cause that would destroy your image, and isn't convenient that Esme's mate has no problem playing your mates wife as long as she gets to see her. Is that why you never explained mating to your coven? Because all your lies would come out, like if Emmett and Rosalie were really mates she wouldn't be able to cause him physical pain like hitting him or taking his hand when he touches her car, and she would feel his emotional pain like when talks about never wanting to turned even though that's the only reason she found him. Esme would know that when-ever she touched her mate she would feel a spark like static electricity." She then turned to Esme. "Tell me Esme who do you feel a spark with?"

Esme looked wide eyed at Carlisle "Carmen is my mate and Eleazar is yours why would you do this?"

"You wouldn't understand my father always made sure I stayed on the right path I couldn't dishonor him that way."

"So you condemn us both to this long of un-happiness because you don't want to disappoint a man that's been dead for almost four centuries, I'm calling Denali now, telling them every-thing, and asking them to come down, we don't know what gifts these nomads have and I personally would like to have to many people then not enough."

Carlisle went to his study to think about what Esme said about seeking approval from a dead-man as well as what Isabella said about him sabotaging Jasper. He hadn't realized that Jasper's gift would affect him that way, he truly did love the young man like a son, the more he thought the more he realized he had a lot to make up for with a lot of people.


	10. Chapter 10

The Unknown

Chapter 10

As always I own nothing but the plot, also thank you to all the readers who faved and followed me.

Carlisle sat in his study thinking about what Esme and Isa had said about the way he was living. He admitted that he did have a bit of a god complex but how could he not look at all the lives he saved in the century he walked this earth, and of course he was better than others of his kind, he wasn't a monster he saved lives not take them. He then realized that keeping the Denali's from their mates were a form of torture he knew Tanya was in-fact Emmett's mate their personalities were to similar and he noticed when-ever the two were around each-other they seemed to naturally gravitate towards each-other. Carlisle finally made up his mind to tell the family and extended family about what he knows and the lies he spread. He headed down stairs to join his family when he heard their guest arrive.

"Carmen, Eleazar thank you for joining us, you already know the family, this is Peter and his mate Charlotte their members of Jasper's coven, this Sam Uley he's the Alpha of a near-by wolf pack, his beta Jacob Black, Paul Lahote next to him is his mate Leah Clearwater, Embry Call, Quil Atera, and next to Sam is his mate as-well as Peter and Jasper's hybrid niece Isabella, and this is Edward's mate Jared he is also a member of the wolf pack. Edward, thank you for joining us." Eleazar spoke once Carlisle was finished speaking.

"My Carlisle knowing you I know Edward having a male mate must be a hard pill for you to swallow plus the horrible things you must have said or thought at him, hmmm I wonder what daddy must think now since your first turned is gay, I'm surprised you can be in the same room as him, my your homophobia must be really getting to you by now, heaven help us if they chose to be affectionate." Carlisle looked down in shame while Isa, Emmett, and Peter were not so quietly laughing at the subtle toung lashing, while Esme and Carmen chose to stifle their giggles.

"Thank you Eleazar for bringing that up while everyone is here I would like to clear a few false-hoods I've stated." Peter interrupted" Don't you mean lies you've spewed doc I mean really let's not try and call a jack ass a horse cause it sounds prettier."

"Yes thank you Peter, first Edward I am truly sorry if I made it seem like your happiness meant nothing. I cannot think a reason valid enough for hurting my own son other than my own arrogance, please forgive Me." After Edward's nod Carlisle continued. "Second Esme I truly felt that I was doing the right thing, I felt that if we couldn't be with our mates we could at least have a happy life, I never realized what kind of pain you must be in being away from your mate and not having claimed her yet, I thought that if I could deal with my pain then you could deal with yours as-well, I didn't think of the fact that me and Eleazar claimed each-other before my studity got in the way. Eleazar I'm sorry that I never gave you a say in our relationship and I'm sorry I made you lie to people we consider family. Emmett I'm sorry I sit back and watch the way Rosalie constantly belittles and abuses you when you true only fault was believing my stories, but that end now. The only reason Rosalie asked me to change you was because you reminded her of her godson from her human life, your mate is one of the Denali's that's why she makes so much noise during sex when we visit them, that's also why Tanya and Irina leave when you go to your room, she's as selfish as I've been she's not only hurting your mate but her's as-well, I am truly sorry to those of you hurt by my ignorance and arrogance."

After Carlisle's little revelation he went back to his study while every-one else was left in thought. Emmett decided to talk to Tanya seeing as she was the Denali he felt he had the most in common with, while Irina just glared at Rosalie.

"You know you're not exactly what I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with either princess." Rosalie shrank back at Irina's comment she couldn't understand why the succubus didn't want to be with her.

Eleazar was staring at Isa when Sam snarled him.

"My apologies, I assume the Cullens told you about my gift. I was wondering if you knew your gifts Isa."

"I know I'm a shield, I think that's all. Why?" Isa chose not to divulge the other gifts and enhancements she had seeing as she really didn't know this coven and she completely trust all the Cullens.

"Yes you're a shield but you have a form of telepathy as-well. Your shield allows you to communicate with any-one your protecting, as well as the mental shield you have a physical shield, I think once you know how to work the shields correctly you'll be able to reflect and or redirect any attack. I'm curious you're a hybrid did your mother survive and who is your father because he must rather powerful to have a child like you."

"Yes my mother survived, yes I know who my father is I just never met him, when he needs to speak to me he goes thru Peter, as for my mother, well Sam is Alpha because he's my mate, I am the only child of the eldest child of the last Alpha if that makes sense. Hey you said I can talk to who I cover, do you think I can cover my father I mean I know who he is I know what he looks like and I know where he is."

"All I can suggest is to try it if it doesn't work it doesn't work."

After that Isa and her family were left by them-selves.

"Do you think I should do it?" After a moment it was Jasper who answered Isa's question.

"I think you should just so we're not ambushed when the time comes." Isa closed her eyes letting her mind drift search for Caius's mental signature she couldn't help but smile when she reached him. He was in the throne room with his brother's conducting court she couldn't help but fuck with him at least a little bit.

_"__Hi daddy, miss me?"_ Caius jumped at hearing the strange voice in his head.

"Brother what is the matter with you?" Aro had notice his brother jump and couldn't help but wonder why.

_"__Don't tell him, I have you under my mental shield so no mental gifts will work on you and with you in it you can talk like this to me you just have to direct a thought at me, so don't worry I won't hear everything you think."_

_"__You have a marvelous gift princess I am proud of you for mastering it, and at such a young age to, you know most vampires can't control their gift for at least a 50 years after the change my little girl the over achiever."_

Isa couldn't help but blush at the compliment. Everyone was back in the living room and Isa had blocked everyone-else from her mind so they could have a private conversation, Sam had gone ahead and explained to everyone what she was doing.

_"__Thank you, so I pretty much know about you, so let's see, oh my name is Isabella but everyone calls me Isa, I live in forks Washington, the father that raised me ironically enough is the police chief here I guess mom likes authority figures, as you know I'm a member of the Whitlock coven my cousin and mate are shape shifters really big wolves but to me their like giant teddy bears, I guess that's all I can think of right now so ask me any question you want."_

_"__What do you mean your cousin and mate are wolves, do you have any idea how dangerous wolves are to us?"_ Isa just rolled her eyes. She was already getting pissed when she felt her mate full her to his lap. She pressed her face to his neck and inhaled a deep breath of his scent to calm her nerves.

"What's the matter baby?"

"He's spouting bull shit about the wolves being dangerous even though I told him you are my mate."

"Honey we do kill vampires so it's not a far leap. Why don't you just open your mind to him and he'll see how safe you are with us."

"Baby you're a genius. _So daddy my Sam told me to just open up my mind that way I don't have to explain and you can just see for your-self, ok here it goes."_ All at once Caius's mind was filled with Isa's life he was mesmerized by the love and loyalty she and her family and friends held for each-other._" So there you go that is my life and I honestly wouldn't change a thing."_ Isa turned and smiled at her then kissed Sam she really wouldn't change a thing.

**Yes I know more gay couples but I swear those 4 are it and I have my reason.**

**Carlisle and Eleazar= Carlisle is an intellectual and a devout man Eleazar is intellectual and open mind so their alike enough to keep the interest but opposite enough not to get boring.**

**Esme and Carmen=Esme was abused and lost her child so she is in theory distrusting of men but kept her maternal and loving nature, Carmen is Latina and from a time and place where women were nothing but toys and amusement for men leaving her distrusting of men and looking for someone to love and take of her. Once again alike enough to keep interest but opposite enough to not get boring.**

**Edward and Jared=both feel their the black sheep of their respective families, Edward is reserved, over critical, brooding and intellectual, Jared is a fun, take each moment as it comes and intellectual. Once again alike enough to keep interest but opposite enough to not get boring.**

**And last but not least Rosalie and Irina=Rose was raped by a man she loved and trusted that creates a hell of a lot of problems mainly a fear of men and low self-esteem, Emmett reminded her of her godson a male who was in no way threatening to her yet different enough to be able to fake being aroused, Emmett being from a time where women weren't vocal about their likes sexually unless a prostitute knew what went where and how his body would react but never really learned of a woman's response. Now Irina is over a thousand years old and a succubus she was from a time where women were nothing but breeders in her time most men worth marrying had more than 2 wives so she essentially has no use for men other than sex, and feels that she is more emotionally compatible with women. They both have a distrust of men are both vain and shallow but that's where the similarities end Irina likes to shop, Rose likes to work on cars, Irina likes to cook, Rose sees no point in it, Irina finds humans entertaining, Rose finds them a nuisance. They both like confrontation so the fact that their oil and water makes them the perfect couple they'll always be bickering in public but they'll let their walls down and be loving in private.**

**And there was my first author note and chapter 10 till next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

The Unknown

Chapter 11

I own nothing but the plot.

In Volterra

Caius sat in his chamber he knew how the laws worked. What he was having problems coming to grips with was that not only did he have a biological child but she was mated to a shape shifter that she her-self carried the gene. He knew from her thoughts that their mating was a lot like vampire mating that now that they had marked each-other one couldn't live with-out the other. He also knew that his brothers would welcome her into the family but he also knew some of the guard would hold animosity toward the princess since she was half human they would see her as below them especially Aro's pet Jane who despite only being a guard likes to think of her-self as some-type of royalty her-self. Caius was knocked out of his musing when Aro and Marcus entered the room.

"Brother, Marcus tells me he noticed a new bond show threw shortly after you seemed startled during court. Would you happen to know what this peculiar bond is?" Caius wanted to roll his eyes at Aro's once again need to be nosy he swore his brothers gossiped more than anyone he had ever met.

"Why yes brother I do know of this bond since it is from me."

"Let's hurry things along shall we, what Aro wants to know is why all of a sudden you have a familial bond and he can no longer read your thoughts?" Caius was all set to fuck with Aro some more but he couldn't deny Marcus' request for answers.

"My daughter is a shield and able to protect anyone as long as she knows them and since she is my daughter she thought it prudent to cover me. She also can communicate telepathically as long as their under her mental shield. I am rather proud of her she has full control over it and she is only 17 a true natural if I do say so my-self." Caius smiled proudly after finally being able to brag about his child like a true father.

"What do you mean daughter, and I wasn't aware such a gift was in the castle let alone that you had formed such a bond with any of the new guards." Aro had read every-one in the castle and couldn't recall such a gift or his brother having such a bond before yesterday.

"She is not in the castle, hell she isn't even in the country. As for her being my daughter, I meant it in the literal sense. I met her mother 18 years ago she was brought in during a tour and given to me as a meal but I was still full from the last feed. I had been curious about my control and what the inside of a human felt like so I took her to my library under the guise of giving her private tour but needing to change my shirt first, once I removed my robe and shirt I smelt her arousal and she was all over me. The things that human could do with mouth would put the entire succubus species to shame and having my dick in her hot heat I would have gladly died then and there. 8 years later Peter Whitlock came and told me of a child he met in Forks, Washington. He claimed his gift told him to be there and when he and his mate arrived the child was feeding from a man who tried to abduct her. He told me once he explained to the parents they decided the child would have 2 blood bags a week then the mother told the Whitlock's about our meeting. His gift told him that had he divulged every-thing about the child things would turn out bad for all involved. I just learned yesterday what he meant."

"Well come on brother you can't stop a story at that." Caius smiled at Aro's child-like demeanor.

"The woman was Native American. She came from a tribe that could shape-shift. She her-self was the daughter of the former Alpha, but she didn't believe the legends of the tribe. According to Isabella that's my daughter any-way when Isabella learned what she was she knew the legends were true. Isa was adopted into the Whitlock coven the Major him-self taught her how to fight it's my understanding that their sparing usually ends in a draw. The Major is a mated to a member of the Olympic coven who have a treaty with the tribe Renee, Isa's mother is from so when Isa learned that the Major and the rest of the Olympic coven would be returning when they finished high school and college again Isa decided to inform her cousins of what she was since her family came from a shifter blood line. Isa was already family or friend to the men who would shift this generation so when the men started to get sick and the elders of the tribe showed no sign of helping the eldest of Isa's friends went to her for help. She successfully helped the Alpha phase then promptly mated with him, yes Marcus before you ask they are fully bonded, they then gathered the rest of the pack and helped them phase. Isa as Renee's child if she had been a boy would be chief of the tribe but from my understanding since she is mated with a man from her tribe her mate is now Alpha and Chief. As my biological daughter and so far only child of a king she is the Volturi Princess. Since Isabella's mate is a ruling member of the shape shifters and Isabella herself is of our kind, through her is an automatic alliance. Had I known her before I would have made her move here and she wouldn't have known her shifters before so they would have only seen her as a vampire not as the woman they care about now, and her mate would have followed their elders order if when they eventually met. They would have essentially destroyed them-selves. That's assuming one of the guards didn't get jealous of her as child and killed her since she wouldn't have the training she has now being trained by the Major."

"Why contact you now, why not before, is she in danger?" Caius smiled at Marcus' concern he knew they would be excited about their Niece.

"She and her friends are getting ready to head off a coven of nomads that is feeding are their town, but these nomads have been killing indiscriminately and not bothering to clean up their kills, it's already attracted our attention and Isa understands our laws she just wanted to keep me informed so the guards don't accidently attack them. She has the Whitlock coven helping and training the shifters since you know what a pacifist Carlisle is. They have Intel stating that one of the nomads is gifted with the power preservation she is essentially an escape artist. Isa doesn't think there will be a problem on her end but wished to inform me that any vampire other than us 3 who attacked them would automatically forfeit their life, so I would advise you talk to Jane I would hate for you to lose your pet."

"Yes, I will call the guard right away and tell them we have friends in the area, and to leave them as they are." Aro rushed out of the room with Marcus trailing behind.

Caius was once again lost in thoughts; he decided that once the latest problems were solved that he would pay Washington a visit.


	12. Chapter 12

The Unknown

Chapter 12

First thank you to all of the readers who favorited and followed this story I appreciate your support.

As well as all of you who took the time to review.

Second I own nothing but the plot.

Back in Washington

Isa and the pack were sitting in the counsel center waiting for all the parents to arrive. They had decided to take a break from training to handle the new counsel and elders. Once everyone was seated Isa and Sam stood to address the room. Isa spoke first since she knew the most.

"Good afternoon everyone I'm Isabella Marie Whitlock Volturi Swan but you know me as Isabella Swan, I am the daughter of Renee black and Charles Swan, we have asked you all here to correct any wrongs and misgivings, first and foremost the previous counsel has lied to all of you, those in this room have children that were recently ill with fever tremors and sever body aches. The counsel told you it was mono but that was a lie, in truth it was our legends awakening. I'm sure you've notice your children no longer show signs of sickness other than elevated body temperature, you would have also notice that they come and go all hours of the day and night for this Sam and I are sorry but at this time it can't be helped. Now I know many of you are skeptical of what you're being told but rest assured it is the truth, the young men from the Uley, Black, Ateara, and Clearwater bloodlines are in fact shape shifters. The counsel knew what was coming when they were forewarned of the Cullen's return to the area, most of the secrecy and lies fall solely at the feet of Billy Black in an attempt to keep power over the lands, he led the counsel to believe that if your children were to know in advance they would try and runaway, that when they first shift they are mindless beast like true children of the moon and thus needed to be controlled, that the alpha of the pack ran on pure instinct and needed a firmer hand than the rest of pack, that the alpha and chief were the oldest male of the last alpha and chief, that a wolf could not imprint also known as mate with a pale face or a half breed, that all vampires were mindless bloodthirsty beast, and last but not least the counsel and elders were absolute law for the reservation. All these things are lies, the counsel is not law the pack is because a wolf cannot be alpha without being chief these two roles are essentially one in the same, this fact proves that the wolves are not mindless beast if anything it makes them superior human beings because the wolf doesn't know human emotions like jealousy and hatred, these men have the wolf instinct with the human intellect. This quality allows them to be both judge and jury, with the wolfs heightened senses they can both smell and hear a lie during counsel and these same heightened senses make them excellent trackers and hikers. These men are the same ones you all raised just a little more durable. Now I'm done I'm going to let Sam talk now, baby the floor is yours." Sam took a deep breath to collect his thoughts before he spoke.

"As my beautiful mate said you all are here for us, the pack to offer you as our close relatives whether you are a parent or guardian of a pack member a chance to make up the new members of the elders we as the pack will make up the actual counsel what the new group of elders will be is essentially the mediators between the pack and the tribe or in better terms our conscience, we will not be taking orders from you but we will take suggestions but in the end it is our decision whether we follow it or not, as a good faith effort we have rounded up all the journals from previous wolves, chiefs, and shaman for you all to go over for you to understand your children as well as your tribe better. Also in effort of full disclosure Isa stated that not all vampires are blood thirsty beast as our legends show. The Cullen's aren't but also not all red eyed vampire are evil that is by no means to say all are good but that they are more human than the elders would have you believe, they like mortals can be good or evil, shallow or insecure, geniuses or mentally impaired, I brought this point up because my mate, chief blacks niece is in fact half vampire half human, she is Renee's biological daughter but her father is a member of an Italian coven. To further prove my point it was Isa who told us the legends were true 3 years ago when we went to the elders to ask if she was right they lied to our faces, Isa to get her cousins to believe her drank a blood bag in front of them when we all got sick the counsel focused on Jacob after listening to Billy, I went to Isa at school and asked for help she took me a safe distance from the population and helped me phase we later got the rest of the people we knew were sick and helped them phase, if left up to the elders we could have easily been in town, at home with our families, or at school when this happened, and for all the posturing the counsel does it was our supposed enemy that prepared, aided, and trained us while our counsel was only worried about getting to us while they could still gain control they didn't care about the pain we were in, the injuries we could have caused, how scared we were. If the counsel still had their way we still wouldn't be telling you, you all would be left to believe what you wanted with us sneaking out at night, or came home injured, this is why we the pack have dispended the previous counsel and elders their action as of late and in the past do not show that they truly have the best interest of the tribe at hand. We want to inform all tribe's men from the aforementioned blood lines that are between the age of 15 and 25 that the legends are true we believe that with this possibly happening to them that they would keep the secret at this point in time we only want to inform those bloodlines as not to spread panic. We will leave you with the journals and meet back next Wednesday for your answers that should give ample time to reach a decision as to what you each want to do. We thank you for your time and for the last bit of this meeting just to prove we're not crazy, Jacob if you would." Jacob couldn't help but smile he loved being a wolf he quickly stripped out of his shorts and phased before trotting up to Isa and Leah to be petted as lay in the middle of the counsel he couldn't help but softly growl when they began to scratch behind his ears after a minute he felt more hands and looked up to Clair Young Leah's niece petting his ribs at that moment he realized why dogs liked their stomach rubbed, he was brought out of his trance by Isa's voice. "As you can see another thing the counsel lied about their wolves as long as they don't feel any threat around are nothing more than oversized lap dogs look at Paul Lahote he's been in more fights then a MMA pro but he's rolled over getting his stomach scratched, well anyway we will see you all next week ." Shortly after the meeting the pack decided to get some sleep before they trained again tomorrow they all slept peacefully with a little weight lifted of their shoulders.


	13. Chapter 13

The Unknown

Chapter 13

As always I own nothing but the plot.

Somewhere in Europe

"Masters your guardsmen in America are set to be intercepted by the Olympic coven, Aro has ordered me and Alec to aid them anyway needed, I have instructed James to create newborns so you can take over the area without resistance." Jane stayed in her submissive stance while informing Stefan and Vladimir of what was taking place in their effort to take over then ultimately destroy the Volturi.

"You did well our pet and your certain Aro has no idea of your loyalty to us? Because if he did your usefulness is no more" Stefan inquired.

"I am certain masters, Aro very rarely reads me he thinks of me as the obedient child, though I fear Marcus may know my loyalty is not to Aro for he is always reading the bonds in the castle after didyme's demise he fears there are traitors amongst the guard, the ones with gifts specifically since Aro holds them at such high regard." Jane had become more fearful of late because Caius has become in her mind a different man he seems happy all the time and he is often lost in thought. She didn't think to bring it up to her masters because she wanted to find out what caused the sudden change and hopefully get a reward for her effort. She was brought out of her thoughts by Vladimir's voice.

"Very well, the Whitlock leader is a member of the Olympic coven. You will eliminate the Olympic coven when, Aro asked what caused such drastic action you tell him the Major attacked you and your party, when defending your-self the rest of the coven tied to intervene and you were left with no choice but to destroy the coven."

"Master it may be more difficult than that, Aro told us not to attack because the help that the coven has acquired is not on friendly terms with most of our kind; it appears that the Whitlock coven has essentially claimed a human as a member, and this human is the mate to a shape shifter, a wolf pack alpha as it were, through this human the Whitlock's, Cullens, and wolf pack and 1 member of the Olympic coven is mated to a wolf. Aro has informed the guard that the wolves are immune to all vampire gifts as it in their nature to destroy us."

"You are telling us this now instead of when you first entered why? Did you not think that this knowledge was important or were you trying to sabotage all our efforts?"

"No master Stefan, I didn't say anything because I wanted to acquire the wolves for you I had planned to capture them and give them as a gift master I would never try to betray you." Jane was trying to think of a way out from under all of them and rule the vampire world with her brother and mate, but was coming up empty since the Romanians were to coward to act and for now the Volturi are too powerful, she had to figure out a way for them to destroy each-other sooner.

"Very well you are dismissed report back to us after you visit to America."

Back in Washington

Peter's gift was going hay wire while he watched his brother and niece train the wolves. It had been a long week for everyone, the vampires spent time getting to know their respective mates, the wolves implemented the new council of elders it turned out the parents only needed a half an hour to agree and start changes the tribe desperately needed. So now everyone was training now being able to focus on the threat at hand. Unfortunately Peter's gift of knowledge was informing him that the Volturi had a traitor, the nomads were now creating a newborn army, the nomads were sent to Washington specifically to destroy the Olympic coven and any one with them, and lastly the nomads and Volturi traitor were all employed by the Romanian's but the entire war was being orchestrated by a third party someone claiming both sides.

Jasper felt the change in peter's emotions and stopped the training immediately. The wolves had picked the fighting technique remarkably well. The only reason they were still training was to pass time now they had trained for 3 weeks now and everyone was doing very well he noticed Sam and Isa moved together quite fluidly so he made it a point to train them as one unit instead of as team, he had no worries stopping for now to find out what his brother knew.

"Captain, why are you so worried?"

"Major, we have a big problem. These aren't nomads, their a Romanian hunting party they were sent to destroy the Cullens and anyone who stands with them, the Volturi have a traitor, I know it's an elite guard but I don't know who but they told the Romanians all of us were here so they told the hunting party to create newborns as many as takes to destroy us all. The traitor was to tell Aro you attacked them and the rest of us were destroyed for defending you."

Jasper had to laugh at this to think he would need everyone to defend him. He knew he would only need his coven at the ready and he could destroy the elite guard with Isa's shield and all their fighting experience. Only reason they needed everyone now was because of the unknown elements of this upcoming battle.

"Carlisle, if you call Aro for us I would appreciate it, it seems we have a lot to discuss."

Carlisle still lost in his thought couldn't believe that someone was trying to destroy him and his family.

"Yes of course." It only took a minute for Aro to answer the call.

"Hello old friend I trust all is well."

"I'm sorry Aro but all is definitely not well, Jasper wishes to speak to you for I am at a loss for words." Carlisle handed the phone over to Jasper who quickly put it on speaker phone; he didn't feel this was the time for secrets.

"Hello Aro, I have information that I thought I should share with you." He went on to explain all Peter had told him.

"Oh, dear I didn't think that my guard was capable of such a thing, I haven't seen anything of thins in any of their minds, I just can't think one of my guard is capable of this. Are you sure your Captain is correct?"

"Aro, my uncle Peter's gift has never been wrong, true there are times it only gives half of the story but that's only when there are too many variables, once an outcome has been cemented and the way to change it is cemented them his gift tells him everything, the current outcome, the possible outcome, and what needs to change or not change for the desired outcome. So if his gift says you have a traitor you have a traitor, the question is which guard did you tell what was going on here that you don't read, and keep in mind it must a guard with quite a gift to know that you would never doubt them, also a guard you give quite a bit of freedom to."

"I fear you are right, my brothers and I will be accompanying the guard to your location we will keep this between the 3 of us hear and your party once we know we will handle it the situation, I fear if this is as bad as you say with the Romanians and my guard is corrupt I will need to ask your assistance the next we speak." At Aro admission all the Whitlock's looked to Jasper in agreeance.

"Very well Aro, once things are handled here, if you need us we will aide in your battle, but be warned once in Volterra we only answer to Isa, and you are to remember she is a member of your court your equal in every way and as such she doesn't answer to you, are we understood?"

"Yes Major and Princess we look forward to having you home, I'm sure your father will be happy to see you. Well goodbye we will see you soon." All the vampires in the field looked to Isa.

Isa hadn't let any Cullens other than Edward know the whole truth about whom and what she was but it looked like the cat was out of the bag.

So there's another chapter I know the ending of this chapter could have been better but I don't like cliff hangers so I refuse to do them. Until next time fans.


	14. Chapter 14

The Unknown

Chapter 14

As always I own nothing but the plot.

Also thank you to all the readers who favorited, followed, and reviews.

**In WASHINGTON **

All the Cullens and Denali's just stood and stared at the Whitlock's and wolf pack as if in a form of shock. Carlisle for the first time realized how truly dangerous his adopted son's coven really was. The god of war, his Captain, his lieutenant, the only true Volturi princess, and a pack of wolves designed to kill vampires. He was at a loss what to say or feel. He truly underestimated the group infront of him.

After a while Isa decided that they needed to get back to the task at hand.

"So do think the Romanians will come if they think they can kill two birds with one stone." Jasper looked deep in thought at Isa's question.

"I think with depending on who the kings bring with them Forks could and would become a battle ground, I hate to say this but we're looking at an all-out war."

It was around this time that the other vampires came out of shock and Carlisle spoke.

"I believe you are right Jasper hopefully with the kings, guards, and wolves this will be a quick battle and we will be able to keep the humans away from it."

Isa who had started coming up with a plan spoke up. "I have an idea we just have to figure out how to execute it. I was thinking what if we could come up with a reason to evacuate the humans not in the know, they would be away from the battle and we wouldn't risk exposure. With Charlie being the chief of police and Carlisle being chief medical director we could come up with something that is affecting this area specifically with the forest area we could say it's something to do with the animals or the air quality. Just something no one outside the town could dispute like the weather or a natural disaster that they usually send fema to an area for. With the Volturi coming we can claim that their fish and game, and we have a pack of rabid wolves or bears that are affecting the wild life oddly, Carlisle can drum up a report of a body having a mutant strain of rabies and Charlie can link the body to some unknown animal attack. If the town's people see who they think are fish and game coming in after those reports leaked and the officials tell them to evacuate they can't say anything about it. And for those who try and fight it we have one of the wolves play it up, it would have to be the smallest of the pack so they can see this mutant strain makes the wild life bigger and more aggressive and on the plus side if a hunter decides to handle things, the wolves heal quick, the smaller the wound the quicker they heal, so a bullet should barely slow them down feeding into the more aggressive reports. So what do you think?" Everyone looked at Isa like they were stumped. During Isa's speech she opened her mind link to those who weren't there physically but they too were silent. Isa was starting to feel self-concise when Paul finally spoke.

"You came up with this plan in a minute and half?" doubt and awe clouding his voice while Sam, Jasper, and Peter just smiled proudly. Isa merely shrugged the human side showing her self-doubt. Carlisle smiled and spoke.

"That is a brilliant idea it get the town empty of humans without need for outside enforcement and if someone does say something to any outsiders it's realistic and easy enough to forge documents if need be. Isa you are a true genius you have a brilliant mind for strategy."

"Ok so it's settled we'll start spreading rumors and leaking info so when the kings get here the town isn't blindsided by fish and game just showing up for no reason, to make this believable when you guys hunt don't bury all your kills that way someone will see the carcasses and word of mouth will spread all this that much quicker plus it will start a panic but we won't give it enough time to turn dangerous, if we start now this time next week people will start to panic and the kings will be here by next weekend to handle everything, plus it re-enforces the towns faith in the vigilance of the towns authority." Isa had once again opened her link when she spoke again everyone agreed with this plan since no-one else had even began to think of a solution, they were all thinking of a cleanup plan instead of complete avoidance for the humans. With everyone having their task they chose the rest of the night to truly get to know eachother.

"Isabella if you don't mind me asking how did you find out your hybrid?" Carlisle was truly curious now so Isa told him about her first hunt and meeting her Aunt and Uncles.

"Have you ever tried animal blood instead of human?"

"You have to understand two things doc (1) I drink bagged blood, the blood that for one way or another can't be used usually it's stored to long or improperly, sometimes there's a genetic mutation that would have the blood bank get rid of it. So yes I drink human blood but I don't kill human it's the same as eating eggs but not chicken or drinking milk but not eating beef and (2) the animal diet is good but not for gifted vampires, your diet just sustains you but for a gifted vampire they need to be sated or the gift will malfunction, the stronger the gift, the weaker the vampire, and the worse the malfunction. For example if Uncle Jazz had my diet he would be able simply feel the emotions around him instead of have to absorb them, he wouldn't slip when you smelled blood but he be able to dampen all your thirst. Edward would be able to filter the thoughts he hears, with how fast a vampire brain operates he'd be able to I guess turn down the volume on outside thoughts and listen in when need be essentially he would have control over it instead of the other way around and in theory with people who's wave length he's used to he would be able to turn it on or off for them like I can for my shield the people in my family are easier to shield than strangers I think Edwards gift works the same way. The more familiar the frequency the easier control would come." Eleazar thought about that it make sense what she was telling him now he was curious.

"How do you know this?"

"I have the enhancement of Knowledge like Uncle Peter but with him he sees different outcomes and choose the most desirable outcome to set a path for, and it only kicks in with important choices, mine on the other hand is pretty much infinite, you ask a question and I'm informed of the answer for instance you would be able to see the aura of a gift like if someone was locked in a cellar or dungeon you would be able to the aura of the gift without actually seeing the person and you would be able to get the whole range of a gift and how to work it , you would also be able to see a person's enhancements. You know not quite gift but not quite normal like Peter's knowledge it's not a gift it's an enhancement."

For the rest of the night everyone sat around talking till early morning when they would start their plan.

**About this chapter I don't know if this plan would that easy for real but I figured the right people saying the right things and signing the right papers. It made sense to me so I ran with it small town gossip and just general paranoia and panic is realistic enough so there you go another chapter thank you for reading. See you next week. (well not see but you know what I mean.)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Unknown

Thank you all the faithful followers I know I'm a little early on posting but since tomorrow is thanksgiving and I am now stuck cooking a holiday dinner again I figured I'd post now instead of missing this week. So enjoy.

In Washington

The morning of the following Friday Mike Newton was stopping in to his family's sporting goods store for permission to head to Seattle for the weekend with friends to see three days grace live. It was just as he was getting to the doors of the building when he heard a strange noise, after living in the sleepy little town all his life there wasn't much as far as the woods that could scare him, he had a healthy respect for the wild life that surrounded and intertwined the town so he felt comfortable investigating the strange. As Mike rounded the corner of the shop he promptly lost his meager breakfast at the sight in front of him there next to the dumpster was a horde of different scavengers such as rats, raccoons, and possums feasting on what looked to have been a grizzly at one point in time, but now was nothing more than a pile of blood, fur, and bones. Once he made it into the shop he called the police and later learned that the animal's neck had been broken when it was attacked but at this time they didn't know by what.

In Volterra

Aro finally recalled all his guard and had them assembled in the throne room no-one except the kings and the Sulpicia knew what was going on all they knew was that the kings commanded their presence. Once in the throne room was filled with the guardsmen Marcus and Caius made their way from their thrones to block the doors. Once in position Aro Spoke.

"It has come to our attention that we have one or more traitors in our mist; and because of this discovery we have come to realize that we have become laxed in our ruling. We have come to depend on the guard far too much and realize that this may be our demise so we will be changing a few things (1) Chelsea will only be using her gift for those whom are serving as a punishment the rest of the guard will be here of their free will. (2) We will be going over contracts for the guard who wish to stay these contracts will be for the time period of 100 year. (3) since the changes we will be implementing require funding we will looking into mutual beneficial business endeavors, we have decided that we will purchase a chain of blood banks this will allow us to feed discretely and offer actual tours of portions of the castle, as well as allow us revenue from the health care profession we will taking the blood that would otherwise be destroyed. (4) from here on out any crime that would require more than 75 years of servitude will be immediately put to death. (5) Humans who find out about us will be ordered to live with a coven who so chooses the responsibility for 2 years than given the chance to make an informed decision of death or changing, if they choose the change the coven who has been hosting them will be charged with caring for them through the newborn years, if a coven lets a newborn loose they will be held here for 50 years for re-education. (6) Any vampire plotting or aiding in a plot to over throw the Volturi will be immediately destroyed. Now that those are out of the way, Chelsea if will lift your bonds I will be reading EVERYONE before you leave this room some of you will leave with our best wishes and thank you, some of you we will look forward to working with you in the future. Now if could begin thank you." Aro spent the next day and a half reading the guard while Marcus read everyone's true bonds. When all was done 5 guard and 3 elite guard were executed among them were Jane, Afton, and Aro's personal shield Renata all which were in allegiance with the Romanian's. Marcus also discovered many familial and mate bonds that were buried under Chelsea's false bonds so they never had a chance to strengthen. Sulpicia also had a maternal bond toward almost half the guard and Marcus him-self had paternal bonds to a large portion of the guard, also he had a true mate bond to the human Secretary. That bond surprised the hell out of him and Aro laughed his ass off after witnessing the true bonds with in the coven. Caius chose to address the guard that remained true and stayed without a moment's thought.

" Many of you may not know this but we are facing a battle in Forks, Washington, it has been brought to the Olympic Covens attention that the nomad problem they originally thought was going to be a simple fight is actually the first wave of a larger battle. It is thought that they are under attack because they are the largest Coven next to our own. Add to that the fact that Major Whitlock is a member of Carlisle's coven and several members of the Denali coven are mates to Carlisle's coven as well has put them in even more danger. We recently learned that the Whitlock coven has claimed as a member a hybrid that the vampires who know her refer to as the General, she is mated to the alpha wolf of a pack of shape shifters in the area. The General herself is a member the tribe they descend from if she were male she would be chief, now I know the next part will shock most of you and Athenodora I apologize because I know this will hurt you the most but knowing the outcome of my actions I cannot say I'm sorry for them only hurting you." Caius turned back to the rest of the guard to address them. "The General's given name is Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock Volturi she is the rightful princess as my biological child, she will be leading this battle since Major Whitlock as well as those already in Washington have already stated that they will follow no orders except her and we are to remember that she is the princess with as much authority as us kings, she is the one that informed us of how lucrative these new business ventures could be. Since there is already a small army of our friends and Conrad's waiting for our arrival only 15 guards will be coming with Aro and I, Marcus, the elite guard, as well as our mates will remain here. We will be leaving for Washington at dawn those who are coming with us be ready." With that everyone went back to their quarters while Athenodora went to her library to reflect on what she learned this day. After thinking about the situation at she decided that like Caius she couldn't fault the outcome since she had always wanted children and if having a step daughter was the closest she could come then she would be happy with it, she just hoped that her new step daughter let her get to know her.

In Washington

Isa as well as Peter's gifts were telling them the Romanian's were not happy and they would be bringing all-out war to the little town and whichever coven lost would lose all.


	16. Chapter 16

The Unknown

Chapter 16

Thank you all of those who Favorited, fallowed, and reviewed.

As always I own nothing .

In Washington

The plan to evacuate the town was moving along nicely the Cullens and Denali's had stopped Burying most of their kills the hunting parties that decided to handle the problem theirselves had run into an angry rabid giant wolf and when the wolf only got pissed off by being shot the Chief informed the mayor he had called fish and game and that they would be in town by Saturday. The plan only took a week to do what it supposed to and while the Volturi were waiting to play their part they took a look around Seattle to see just how bad the Romanian problem was, With the influx of vampires in the area the pack was now 15 strong consisting of Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, Jared Cameron, and the most surprising new members Tommy Lahote (Paul's father), Harry Clearwater (Seth and Leah's father), Leah Clearwater (Seth's sister and Paul's Imprint), Emily young (Leah and Seth's cousin.) who was visiting family harry her uncle phased for the first time in front her of accidentally clawing her face when seeing the new scars and hearing the legends Phased herself from the emotional overload, Isabella Swan Whitlock Volturi (Sam's Imprint, Jacob, Quil, And Collin's cousin) as well as Joshua Uley who had slunk back to the reservation from Seattle after his first shift into a wolf.

Since training was complete and everyone was only waiting for battle to start they had a few days to rest and for everyone bond. Rosalie was starting to see that there may be something wrong with the way she treated people since her own mate would rather be in pain then be with her, while all the other mated couples had forgiven or bonded with theirs, but she just didn't get it she was beautiful, smart, confident, and strong willed she couldn't get why someone would not want to be with her she was sitting overlooking the lake away from all the happy couples; everyone was happy with their mate except her, hell even Eleazar had forgiven Carlisle. Rosalie was so lost in thought she didn't hear Emmett approach until he was right next to her.

"So everyone is spending time with their other half but you, have you and Irina even stayed in the same room for more than 5 minutes on purpose" Emmett couldn't help but smile, he knew what the problem was. Rosalie as a human was believed she was all around better than everyone-else and everyone that knew her fed into it treating her like a goddess made of gold, now she was getting a reality check unfortunately it's a hundred years too late.

"Everyone else is happy with their mates because their mates aren't a bitch who think they can do better than who they have as a mate. I mean Irina acts like she can do better than me as a mate can you believe it like she is perfect." Emmett just shook his head at Rosalie's rant.

"No, I think you have that mixed up; Irina has been around for thousands of years, she knows nobody is perfect but you don't seem to get that you're not. You are not the most beautiful woman on earth; it's a known fact that that succubus's are and you are not a succubus. You think you're the smartest woman there is but you're not otherwise you have thought of a way to keep the family safe like jazz and Isa did. You think your strong willed and self-assured you're not; what you are is a selfish, conceited, cold hearted, manipulative, spoiled, narcissistic bitch. You really think that since no one wants to be near you including your mate that everyone else is the problem not you. That right there shows just how stupid you really are. Really Rosalie you're going to be alone forever and since we really can live forever it's going to suck for you because if your own family can't stand to be around you there is no hope for a stranger." With that Emmett walked away to find his own mate hoping that Rosalie would finally pull her head out of her ass.

Rosalie sat and thought about what Emmett had said thinking about the couples around her, Eleazar had forgiven Carlisle since he was truly making an effort. Edward and Jared spent hours wrapped around eachother despite being natural enemies, and Edward couldn't be happier he had 2 mothers and 2 fathers that all knew what he was going through. Emmett and Tanya couldn't be more perfect for eachother, Tanya was only slightly more mature then Emmett so she had more patience for his antics than Rosalie had. All the couples seem to compliment and complete eachother. Rosalie realized that maybe Emmett and Isa were right. Maybe if she had not been so conceited she would have realized what her parents were doing to her growing up wasn't helping and that her need for perfection is what caused her to overlook all of Royce's flaws that greatly outweighed his perfection. She decided to swallow her pride and go and find Irina who was in Carlisle study reading.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" when Irina only raised an eyebrow at her Rosalie continued. "OK so I guess here is good, I owe you an apology I was so fixated on what was wrong with everyone else I over looked my own flaws. I realize now that while I was special as a human I'm ordinary as a vampire, I was probably ordinary other than my beauty as a human but I was stuck in my own world. I should really take in to consideration that you are one of the few vampires that are older than the Volturi. I am sorry for the pain I've caused you by being a selfish bitch. I'm realizing I'm not perfect and I'm going to try and take at least your opinion into consideration since we are mates I realize that you are perfect for me so I'm going to try to be perfect for you just please be patient because this really is a new experience for me and I may need you to remind me that I'm not special every once in a while but I will try for you." Rosalie finished her speech and before she could take a complete breath Irina had her in her arms kissing her, everyone in the house breathed a sigh of relief they had feared the worse for the couple. Irina broke the kiss but kept hold of Rosalie.

"That is all I wanted, I don't want perfect I want normal and you will always be special to me because you are my other half even if I don't always like you."

Now that the personal lives were fixed all that needed to done was hope for the upcoming to end favorably so they had a future with their mates to look forward to.


End file.
